


Forehead touch

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch nunca creyó... que le diría "eso" a Suzaku con tal de tranquilizarlo. ADV: Spoilers CG-R1 capítulo 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead touch

—¿Crees que has ganado? —preguntó Mao con sorna, observando a Lelouch directo a los ojos, como un depredador que está a punto de caer sobre su presa. El joven de ojos violetas no se inmutó, lo que provocó que el hombre de cabello plateado forcejeara para moverse en su dirección.

—Quieto —dijo Suzaku con voz de mando, sujetando casi con violencia el brazo de Mao. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para rompérselo en caso de que intentara hacer algo estúpido y Lelouch lo sabía, así que sonrió, triunfal.

—¡Suéltame, asesino de padres! —gritó Mao, sin dejar de forcejear. Al escucharlo, Lelouch dejó de respirar. La espalda de Suzaku estaba tensa y temblaba sin parar. Sus dedos se crisparon un poco y Lelouch pudo escuchar un gemido saliendo de sus labios—. Pensaste que la guerra terminaría si asesinabas a tu padre y lo apuñalaste hace siete años. Qué manera tan infantil de pensar. ¡No eres más que un asesino! —insistió el hombre, sin piedad.

Le había dejado de importar el dolor que Suzaku le provocaba.

—¡No…! ¡NO! ¡Yo…! —gritó el soldado Kururugi con la voz rota.

Lelouch se sentía como si alguien le hubiera metido un puñado de nieve en la camisa, dejándola resbalar por su espalda con una lentitud sobrenatural. Dio un paso al frente.

—¿No es magnífico que nadie se enterara? Todo gracias a las mentiras de los adultos a tu alrededor —siguió Mao.

—Entonces, las noticias del ejército diciendo que el Primer Ministro se había suicidado fueron… —dijo Lelouch sin poder evitarlo. Suzaku se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz.

—¡Eran mentira! —exclamó Mao, contento de tener a un "aliado" dentro de la conversación. Lelouch lo observó con desprecio.

—¡No tuve elección! —gritó Suzaku con vehemencia, observando a su amigo con desesperación por encima del hombro y después a Mao. Lelouch nunca lo había visto tan asustado. Sus labios temblaban y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces Japón…!

—Y sigues justificándote —se burló Mao sin piedad. Lelouch notó que Suzaku le trituraba la mano, pero el hombre no dio señales de sentirlo—; alegas que quieres salvar personas, pero la verdad es que quieres salvarte a ti mismo, por eso siempre haces cosas que te ponen al borde de la muerte… —Suzaku gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas ante ese hombre maldito que acababa de abofetearlo con sus palabras. Lelouch lo vio quebrándose a sus pies y algo se oprimió en su pecho, asfixiándolo—. ¡Tú amabilidad es sólo autocompasión! ¡Eres un malcriado que desea ser castigado! —siguió diciendo, sujetando el brazo de Suzaku, liberándose de sus dedos y dejándolo caer en picada al piso alfombrado.

El soldado no hizo ni un sólo movimiento para evitar que Mao se liberarse. Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada y el llanto derramándose por su cara.

—¡Mao! —gritó Lelouch, incapaz de soportar esa maldita situación por más tiempo. ¡Basta! Pensó—. ¡Cállate de una vez! —no había sido su intención decir algo tan soez, pero esa era la primera orden que había venido a su mente.

Vio al hombre boqueando con dificultad, resollando con cara de pánico mientras se aferraba el cuello con ambas manos.

Suzaku no se dio cuenta de nada. Tenía las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo, clavando las uñas en la alfombra. Seguía llorando.

Lelouch se lanzó hacia adelante, intentando capturar a Mao, pero éste huyó de su agarre y se dirigió a la puerta a toda velocidad. El muchacho lo dejó ir, sabiéndose incapaz de detenerlo. Suzaku era el chico de la fuerza bruta, no él.

Ah, y Suzaku estaba roto en el suelo, no él.

Vio la escena interpretada por C.C y Mao con ojos vacios. Bien, debía admitir que tal vez estaba un poco sorprendido por la sangre fría con la que C.C era capaz de matar. Durante un breve instante, se preguntó si compartiría el destino de Mao, que también había recibido su Geass de ella…

Las puertas se cerraron y él se permitió un breve instante para respirar. Nunnally estaba a salvo, acompañada por Sayoko, así que podía dejar de preocuparse por eso, sólo por un momento.

Se arrodilló al lado de Suzaku, que seguía temblando y gimiendo, y le tocó el hombro con cautela para llamar su atención. Los ojos verdes del oficial lo enfocaron con dolor. Esperaba un reclamo. Estaba seguro de que Lelouch lo rechazaría, como aquellos que lo habían enviado a Britannia, después de protegerlo tras asesinar a su padre, porque ya no lo querían cerca a pesar de ser un Kururugi…

—Yo… —dijo, buscando la justificación correcta. No quería que Lelouch se molestara con él. No quería dejar de ser su amigo—. Yo…

—Tranquilo —dijo Lelouch con dulzura, acariciándole la espalda lentamente. Estaba usando el mismo tono de voz que emplea alguien al cuidado de un animal herido—. Suzaku, todo está bien —le aseguró, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

Pero sabía que nada estaba bien, así que renegó de sus propias palabras. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los mechones de cabello oscuro que tenía sobre la cara y se acercó un poco más a su amigo, posando ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Mao es un estúpido —dijo y, por un segundo, se alegró al recordarlo cayendo al suelo—. No debió decir eso.

—Tenía… razón… soy un… ase… —jadeó Suzaku, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sin importarle que algunos cristales rotos se habían pegado a su piel.

Lelouch se apresuró a sujetar sus brazos para obligarlo a descubrirse la cara.

—Suzaku, para mí, tú no has cometido ningún pecado. Quisiste proteger a tu país. Estabas asustado y tú padre no estaba tomando las mejores decisiones para ti. Te confundiste y actuaste creyendo que eso era lo mejor. Siempre has sido un estúpido de buen corazón —dijo, sonriendo con ternura mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara.

Suzaku hizo un ruido extraño con la nariz.

—No… —insistió.

—Suzaku, deja de torturarte —suplicó, acercándose a él y sujetándole el rostro entre ambas manos. Suzaku derramó un par de lágrimas más—. Por favor —pidió, pegando su frente a la de su mejor amigo, que se rindió de inmediato ante el contacto de su cuerpo. El roce de la piel de Lelouch era casi como un beso…

—Lelouch… —suspiró—. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre.

El aludido sintió su aliento cálido sobre la nariz y los labios. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Suzaku y apretó sus dedos con fuerza. Después, rozó la mejilla de su amigo con los labios y susurró en su oído:

—Las mías también.


End file.
